Xing Cai
Xing Cai (星彩) She is a fictional interpretation of Liu Shan's wife who was Zhang Fei's daughter. Together with her childhood friend, Guan Ping, she is portrayed as the future of Shu. In Dynasty Warriors Online, she is 19 years old and her height is 165 cm (close to 5'5"). General Information While Serving '''Xing Cai '''you will gain (Xing Cai is not in the current Scenario) Domestic Bonus - Technology + 10 Battle Bonus - Damage + 10 Character Information When asked why she has an affinity with Guan Ping, the producer stated that Guan Ping and Xing Cai are sparring partners. Though it would be natural to think Guan Ping would prefer to train with his father, the developers thought it best to introduce someone on the same level as the young warrior. Therefore, Xing Cai was added to the cast. Personality Xing Cai is a mentally resilient woman who bares the responsibility of enduring several hardships. While many worry for her safety, her strong determination prevents her from depending too much on them. She is a calm and collected warrior, more so in her overseas appearance than her English counterpart. Though described as one who doesn't display much emotion, she is passionate for guarding the safety of her home. She acts passively to her father's concerns and expresses filial respect for him by keeping true to her duties as a warrior. Her relationship with Guan Ping can be interpreted as close comradeship or a platonic romance. Both warriors are the same age, act very respectful to one another, and share similar responsibilities to their country. Their ideals on the field occasionally clash with one another and they are prone to minor bickering. At one point Guan Suo tells Xing Cai that Guan Ping is attracted to her. It's unclear how Xing Cai feels about this, but her last words are about Guan Ping. Character Symbolism Her name literally means "star color/rainbow" or "star glory". The original name for her third weapon can be translated as halation or halo, specifically referring to the ring of light that can occasionally be seen surrounding the sun on a cloudy day. Xing Cai's fourth weapon literally translates to Luminous Heaven and may have been created to contrast the meaning of her name. Historical Information Empress Zhang was the eldest daughter of Zhang Fei; her mother was Xiahou Ba's niece. Her real name and year of birth are unknown. When Liu Bei declared himself emperor of Shu in 221, she was married to Liu Shan and admitted into the court. She was given the title Jing'ai, meaning "royal empress", two years later. In 237, Empress Zhang passed away. Although her age when she died is unknown, most people suspect she died at a premature age. She was buried in Nanling County. Her younger sister of the same origins became one of Liu Shan's concubines after her death. In 238, she was donned empress. The quick decision has lead to several legends of Zhang Fei's daughters being exceptional beauties. In reality, it is more likely that the marriage was conducted for political reasons, keeping the ties between the families intact. When Shu fell in 263, she accompanied Liu Shan to Luoyang. The year of her death or her further activities are not recorded. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the novel, Empress Zhang's given name before her marriage was Zhang Jing'ai. When she was seventeen years old, Zhuge Liang recommended Liu Shan to wed her. After their marriage, she was renamed Respectful and Lamentable Empress (敬哀皇后) to avoid confusion between her younger sister of the same name. Quest's Started by Xing Cai Destroy the Facility - 1 Player Quest Capture the Messenger - 1 Player Quest A Soldier Prizes Speed - 1 Player Quest Training Within the Castle - 3 Player Quest 天の恵み - 2 Player Quest Weapon Xing Cai's Weapon of Choice is the Long Fork